


Not Tonight

by Amber_Flicker



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Depression, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Slash, Suicidal Thoughts, set sometime just after season one i guess? idk, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5330027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Flicker/pseuds/Amber_Flicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time he pulled off an entire heist and the Flash didn't appear, he figured it was either that he was busier with something else, or that he had pulled this off so well that no one actually knew he'd stolen anything. </p><p>The second time was a little odd, but nothing to wonder over.</p><p>The third time, he was mostly aiming for getting his attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Tonight

The first time he pulled off an entire heist and the Flash didn't appear, he figured it was either that he was busier with something else, or that he had pulled this off so well that no one actually knew he'd stolen anything. Leonard didn't worry about it too much.

The second time was a little odd, but nothing to wonder over. He should really have been more happy about this, not having to fight to get what he wanted. Yet somehow it was taking up a lot of his thoughts. When had Barry ever passed up the chance to 'do good' and stop him? Did something happen to him? 

The third time, he was mostly aiming for getting his attention. He didn't _really_ want the painting, but it wasn't as fun to steal anything without someone trying to stop him. Because let's face it- the police were pretty damn incompetent. As were security systems. Sure enough, he finally appeared.

"Scarlet. What have you been off doing? I was beginning to think you'd died."

The other man sighed. "Can we not do this now? I kinda want to stop you and be done with it." His voice sounded a little off, but the words did too. It didn't contain the energy it usually did. Maybe he was having an off day.

"You're no fun today." Len raised his cold gun and shot at him. Only at the leg, nothing fatal, it didn't matter either way because he knew the Flash would move before it hit him. But he didn't do it fast enough, because it grazed the edge of his leg as he moved. He let out a hiss of pain, and the older man took the opportunity to shoot again, slightly off aim this time.

Barry shot over and managed to land a punch, moving again before he could be shot at. They went on like that for a while, Len eventually dropping his gun to engage in hand-to-hand, the painting he'd been taking laying discarded on the ground. Barry wasn't keeping up as well as he usually did, a lot more of the punches hitting him than he was used to, while he himself was barely getting any in. His mask had come down sometime during the fight. The longer it went on the more Cold felt like something was off.

Suddenly he had gained the upper hand, his opponent underneath him, gasping, wide-eyed as if he too was surprised at the turn of events. This rarely happened. Then the cold gun was being pointed at him again. And they both knew if Barry tried hard enough he could speed away before a shot could be set off, but he wasn't moving. He wasn't even struggling. 

How dare he make Len worry about him. For god's sake, they were supposed to be enemies.

"I could shoot you." _Come on, fight me._

"Do it." He replied, shockingly. The speedster sounded completely exhausted. Leonard lowered his gun, stepping back. He masked his confusion with indifference.

"No, not tonight." 

Barry let out a wry laugh, and it was unlike him. "No, of course not. That would be too easy, wouldn't it?" He pushed himself up, at normal human speed. 

"What is wrong with you?" He suspected, but it didn't really compute. How could someone like Barry Allen be depressed? He had so many reason it could be, but he had never shown any symptoms of it before. He seemed so happy, sure of himself.

"Why do you care?" He was looking away. "Oh right, because without someone to fight you you're bored. And because someday in the future you're going to use me again, and i'll fall for it. Oh, and maybe because you like being able to get away with whatever." Len stared at him motionlessly. "Yeah, see? You don't really care. You won't kill me. That's fine, it doesn't matter, i'll find some other way to d-" He cut himself off, realizing he'd revealed a little(a lot) too much that could be used against him, things he wouldn't admit out loud to anyone. He sighed. "Great, more blackmail material for you. Take your painting, I don't care." He said bitterly, turning to leave. Did he really believe he'd use _that_ as blackmail? He wouldn't... But then, why would Barry expect anything but cruelty from him after what he'd done in the past? Len caught his wrist before he could speed away, careful enough that it was easy to pull away if he chose. But Barry stopped, turning(if only because he was curious...)

"Don't. If anyone deserves to live it's you. Do you even know how many people would miss you? Let me tell you- a lot. And you've got an obligations to the people of this city. Protecting it from horrible people like me, right?" He stared at him, shocked that _Captain Cold_ of all people was telling him this. Barry's lips quirked up a little at the last part, amused. "Now get out of here, you're obviously not up for this." Letting the enemy leave peacefully was probably against the rules of 'villain 101', but he didn't really care. It didn't feel right to fight and banter when one of them was depressed enough to want to die. So other man raced off, leaving him alone in a museum full of stuff to steal. 

Len didn't take the painting.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so apparently I can't write anything that isn't angsty. Oh well, no one's minded so far. This is my first time writing for this fandom. They're probably really ooc, sorry.
> 
> On a semi-related note, writing Barry and writing Sebastian is really different, wow. Their personalities are almost completely opposite. 
> 
> Keep up with my writing at clichés-and-coffee.tumblr.com


End file.
